The Mutiny
by sweetlikecandy
Summary: Jack Sparrow tells Jaszelle (the girl in love with him) that he will be back from his voyage in a month. Barbossa commits mutiny, and Jack finds himself caught in many events. Meantime, Jaszelle waits...does Jack return to her? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Flashback

(I'm sure you know the part in the movie with Will and Jack, and Jack goes up to Jaszelle, and she slaps him and he says "I'm not sure I deserved that." Well this story explains what happened before that. Before POTC.)

"Jack, why do you leave so often?" Jaszelle asked.

"Pirate, love."

"Don't you love me?"

"I do."

"Then please. Stay."

"I can't, I'm Captain of the Pearl."

"You love a ship more than me?"

Jack said nothing in response. Jaszelle let out a wail, and turned her back to Jack. Jack sighed, as other residents of the Pub and Inn glared at him. Only Mr. Gibbs offered a look of sympathy. Mr. Gibbs was a long friend of Jack's, and was very reliable. He spent his days in the pub, and at night, he slept outside with the pigs. But that was normal, for this town was the drunken, sleazy type.

"Jaszelle, love." He said again, putting a hand on her shoulder. With tears still flowing loosely, she turned to face him.

He wiped away he tears. "I love ye'. I'll be back in a month's time. Will you be waiting?"

Jaszelle nodded. She turned to the bartender, eager to prove her love for Jack.

"We'll take a room."

Jack grinned, as she lead him up the stairs.

((Yeah, really short. I know. I'll make them longer, don't worry!))


	2. Proving her Love

The room was dumpy and dirty and smelled of old smoke, but Jack didn't care. He was a pirate, and not only did he love treasure, but women as well.

Jaszelle sat him down on the bed, and stood in front of him. She began to strip, every once in awhile pausing, to fling an article of clothing at him. Jack just grinned, and watched.When we was fully naked, she pulled off his pants and let her lips do the walking. Jack rose off the bed with Jaszelle working beneath him. He began to thrust into her mouth, as she sucked and licked. Just as he was about to spill into her mouth, she stopped. She let him settle down while she took off his shirt, and pushed him onto the bed.

"You're in for a wild night." She grinned. She had been with Jack before, having met him at a bar a week ago.

She leapt onto Jack, and pulled the curtains on the bed. But she was backwards on him, her face directed at his feet, and vice versa. began kissing his stomach, working her way down to his manhood. She began to tease it, not actually sucking. Meanwhile, Jack was not about to do nothing. He began eating her out, and licking her clit. She moaned, unable to continue with her job, and collapsed onto his stomach where he kept licking. Then he stuck two fingers into her and pushed. Once she was nice and wet, she was ready.

He spun her so she was face to face with him. "So you won't forget me while I'm gone," he promised, his manhood was hardening again.

"But it is I who is treating you, Captain Jack." She said playfully.

"Fair enough, love." He agreed.

He thrusted into her, slow at first. When she had expanded to fit him, he began to pump harder, until the whole bed was rocking.

"Ohhhh, Jack!" She moaned.

He didn't slow. With past experiences, he knew she didn't want him to stop.

Her mouth was on his, their tongues met roughly, entering each other's mouths. Her breaths were coming quickly, she knew she was about to orgasm. And she did, for the second time that night. She squirted, and Jack paused, grinning.

"Never knew about that surprise, love."

"That's how good you are," Jaszelle replied, before rocking again, putting her lips on his. Jack climaxed after a few more thrusts, and Jaszelle lay down on the bed, panting.  
  
After awhile, Jack rose.

"See you in a month, love." he said.

Jaszelle didn't answer. She was already asleep.


	3. The Mutiny

"Jaaack. There be a storm comin' up." Barbossa shouted over the winds. His voice snapped Jack out of his memories.

"Wha?" Jack asked, glancing up at the skies.

"Not thinkin' about your lass are ye'? The one you left sleeping in the Inn?" Barbossa sneered.

"No, mate." Jack lied. But it was true. For the past month, he had been thinking alot about her. And realizing that he didn't love her. She was simply a pirate's treasure, good for a little fun. But Jack was through with that. While still a pirate, he figured he could settle down with one girl. And Jaszelle would not be her. Even Jack knew that Jaszelle had been with quite possibly every man that visited the tiny little town. If he were to clean up his act, how could he trust that she would hers?

"I was thinkin', Cap'n, that we need to lighten the ship." Barbossa drawled.

"We'll manage." Jack replied, suddenly aware of other pirates behind him. "Get back to work, ye' scabbors dogs!"

They didn't move, but gazed at Jack with hungry eyes. A few clutched swords, another; rope.

"Ye'll be swabbin' the poop deck tonight, BACK TO WORK." Jack commanded.

"Seize him," Barbossa said, his voice silky smooth. Five pirates rushed forwards, and grabbed Jack. They dragged him to the plank, his hands bound with rope.

"You'll be needing this." Barbossa said, grinning, as he handed Jack a pistol with one shot in it. Jack took it, saying nothing. He walked the plank, and with a few swords pointed at his back, he jumped off.

The crashing surf helped guide his body towards the island in the distance. But he was still exhausted from his swim, and lay on the beach for what seemed like hours. Long after his ship faded in the horizon. Without him.

((Short. But the time he was on the ship until the mutiny would make for an un-eventive story...anyways. On to the next chapter.))


	4. The Island

At last, Jack heaved himself up, and began to explore the island. Perhaps, with luck, he'd find a little rowboat sitting in a cove, he thought. But he had no such luck. By nightfall, he began to think of fashioning a raft. He fell asleep, dreaming of booze, and the Pearl.

The next morning, Jack set off the coastline, and headed for the palm trees. As he had no axe, he set about looking for logs, and whatnot. He found nothing but twigs and leaves. But, while searching, he stepped onto a pile of sand, and noticed a soft hollow sound. He began to dig the sand away, and noticed a cache. Booze! He could hardy believe it. His spirits soared. He began pulling out bottles, and sat on the beach, drinking rum. Night came and went before his eyes, and then again. He passed out, leaving bottles laying about the beach.

He awoke when something sharp poked his chest. "Oh, hello." He grinned, and sat up, despite the ufnriendly loking man standing over him with a sword at his heart. His head was punding, and he collsaped again.

"Hey, Johnny, looks like we've got a mutinee!" The man shouted. "What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack responded. Instantly, he was on his feet, headache or not. With a quick spin, and fast reflexes, he had grabbed the man's arm, and forced the sword out of his grip. "Give me a lift, and you'll have your sword." he declared.

"Well, if we left you here, you'd wipe out all our booze!" The man retorted, clearly a bootlegger.

The man named Johnny came up. "We'll leave him at that flea-bitten, dumpy little town a way's from here. I hate pirates."

"We're all your business, mate!" Jack responded.

Neither man had an answer to that, but all three got into the ship, and headed from the destination called, "flea-bitten and dumpy." Jack had a feeling where they were going.


	5. Back Again

Indeed, the bootleggers let him off at a place all too familiar. And who should he see, but Jaszelle. And there was a ebast off a man who was all over her. She didn't look too displeased with her, either. Jack watched as she flirted, then suggested they get a room.

"Or we can party out here." she purred.

"Or not, love. Not all of us want to see that," Jack interrupted.

"Jack!" Jaszelle cried, spotting him. She instantly turned to the man she'd been with moments before. "She away from me you filthy pig!" She raced towards Jack, and hugged him before he could do anything. She locked her lips onto hers and grabbed his hand, placing it on her backside. Jack couldn't help but give a little squeeze. Snapping out of it, he pulled away.

"Jaszelle. It's over." He said plainly. Jaszelle had never been turned down by any man. And she thought it was a joke.

"In honor of your return, I say we have a little fun in a barn," Jaszelle giggled.

"I said it's over, love." Jack repeated, and began to head off. It seemed to sink in with Jaszelle just then.

"Jack!" she called, racing over to him. Jack sighed, and turned around, prepared to say it again. But before he could, she slapped him across his face. Hard. And so it was for the rest of the week that Jack stayed there. He began to have a red welt on his face, but did not complain. For the last couple of days, he had been trying to explain.

"Jaszelle." He would call, ready to explain that he wanted to settle with somebody more...permanent.

"Jack." she would greet, before slapping him again.

"I'm not sure if I deserve this...that. I'm not sure if I deserve that." Jack would say as she rushed off. But he knew he had made the right choice. Pirate he may well be, but he was through with Jaszelle's lot. He left the flea- bitten, dumpy town and headed for a different town. The town of the mayor, and the captain-soon-to-be-Commodore. But it was also where mr. Gibbs was, and if he were to get the Pearl back, Gibbs was the man to talk to. No more sleazy ladies like Jaszelle.

((And here's where he gets locked in the call, and meets Will Turner, etc. Hope you liked, please rate.))


End file.
